Pranks and visits
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Mojotheomegawolf PMed me a prank idea, and I got this. Kinda a break from the depressing nature of "Broken by her own." May be a one-shot or should I continue? R&R, some language.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Mojotheomegawolf PMed me a prank idea. To detract from the humor-free nature of my other stories involving Bridget, I wrote this out of boredom. And Bridgets mother is alive because I felt she needed some maternal figure and Mrs. Steele may be useful later.**

"What're ya up to sis?"

"Nothing," Aleu replied as she almost closed her laptop quickly. Almost being that Kodi stopped her literally at the last second.

He pulled up the screen. "Emailing someone? A boy?" A snicker, followed by, "Aw, Daddy isn't gonna like his little girl growing up."

She growled at her older brother. "If you weren't family I'd kick you where it hurts Kodi. I have got to be the only girl in school other than Bridget Steele that is single."

This time he frowned. "Don't feed the trolls. Bullies want attention. Deny them that."

"Oh, irony is she's getting attention-and she wont like it."

Meanwhile in another house in Nome Bridget Steele snarled as she typed furiously. An idiot had the courage to put a woodpie cushion on the Mayors chair and the attached sticky note said, "From Nome-Beltz with love!" Since no one had admitted to the crime the principal had said this; if each student didn't turn in a fifty-page essay on the history of Nome-or the prankster turned him/herself in-the athletic teams would be forced to spend this year on the sidelines.

Conveniently the announcement was made just before the final bell rung this Friday. And the due date was Monday.

Her door opened, and Bridget wheeled around, ready to fight-and saw her parents.

Even though both were Alaskan Malamutes, they were distinct in every sense of the word. She easily resembled her father with jet black fur, standard white underbelly and face as well as ice-cold blue eyes. Her mother, on the other hand, was pure white and her bright, warm green eyes didn't help matters.

"Bridget!" Mother said as she yanked Bridget to her feet and hugged her. "How have you been?"

"F-fine," she stuttered. "How did you-." She stopped and enjoyed the hug. It had been awhile since the three canines had been in the same room, not something to be taken for granted.

"Your grandparents seemed to have kept quiet," her father commented. He glanced at her computer. "What are you working on?"

"Fifty-page paper on this towns history," she answered. "Some fuc-."

"Bridget!" her mother gasped. "Language!"

Her father chuckled darkly. "Heard about it from some kid at the airport. Doesn't matter, and I'm taking you out to do some-."

"NO!" yelled Mother, earning surprised glances from both her daughter and her husband. "James, Bridget's been overworked! We're going to have dinner in an hour, then after that honey you're brushing your teeth and going straight to bed! Tomorrow the only exercise you'll do is a walk-and beyond that nothing!"

Bridget was even more shocked that her father didn't object. "At least I can finish off that essay," she began, only for Mother to raise a paw.

"No Bridget. Saturday's off. You need to relax, rest at the least."

A annoying voice announced, _"You've got mail!"_

She noticed the senders address but didn't note it. "Don't know why, but I'm checking this out."

She clicked on the file, finding a Ford ad. "What the-."

A terrifying and screaming wolf suddenly replaced the truck, scaring her so bad Bridget fainted.

**ME: Poor, poor Bridget. Should I continue? Was this good or bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: At Mojotheomegawolfs request and support I'm continuing this story. Oh, and Bridgets mother now has a first name. Read further to find out. NOTE: There IS language and alcohol consumption (no underage participants). You have been warned.**

When Bridget Steele finally awoke, she was surprised to be in her bunk. With her day clothes still on.

What the-.

"Honey?" It was her mother, Colonel Lacey Steele. She came over and put a paw on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Mother," she replied. "How long was I out?"

"Half an hour," was the answer.

30 minutes. A simple video had shocked her into silence for that long.

Her mother must have sensed her distress and moved to comfort her. "Sweety, I screamed like a little girl. Your father had to change his pants."

Bridget shook her head. "That did NOT happen."

"He said the same thing. Be down by Eighteen-Hundred." She got up to leave and said, "Oh, by the way I'm in the guest room with your father. Call me if you need anything."

The moment the door closed Bridget got on her laptop and checked the email address of the sender.

_aleubalto25._

Dumb wolfdog bitch. When she got a Yahoo account she had to make it THAT easy.

Returning to the tedious task of writing her history paper, Bridget managed to finish off the report at 1759 Hours. Blinking for the first time she hit the print button, got up and opened the door.

General James Steele stood outside. "Glad to see you're up soldier. Know what's for supper?"

"I'm afraid that's a no Father."

He smiled surprisingly. "Steaks, honest to God. How far are you on that report?"

"Just finished it off," she answered as they walked down the stairs together. "Remember that email?"

"Yes," he said cooly. "Who's the bastard?"

"'Aleu-Balto-Twenty-Five,'" she began, "'at Yahoo-dot-com.' If I'm right Father it belongs to a classmate of mine who happens to be that half-breeds youngest daughter."

He growled. "Damn, guess it runs in the family. We'll get her tomorrow."

Finally they got to the kitchen. Bridget relished the smell of the cooked steaks. She had been pushing herself to the limits, and she was getting her just rewards.

"So," Grandma said as she sat down, "some prankster sent a scary video to you girl?"

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise," Bridget sorely replied as she stabbed her steak viciously.

"That steak's dead already," Grandpa commented. "And I'll tell ya something about pranks! Back in my day, we didn't use fancy-schmancy technology! We pulled 'em with our own paws!"

Father ignored the insight and drank out of his Budweiser can. Bridget herself merely politely nodded. Mother broke the silence with a, "Nice Dad."

The rest of the meal was quiet. Bridget put her plate away in the dishwasher then leaving only to be stopped by her mother.

"Yes Mother?" she asked.

"You seem anxious dear. Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"I'll cross the bridge when I get to it Mother," she answered, certain she wouldn't approve of what she planned to do Saturday. "I'm gonna go take a shower and all."

"Alright, but get asleep okay?"

"Get asleep, yes Mother."

That night she slept soundly.

Aleu would pay...

"You sent her a scary wolf video?" Saba asked Aleu. "She's Steeles daughter and all, but that's just EVIL!"

"Fight fire with fire my twin!" Aleu shot back. "What's she gonna do? Kill me?"

"Shut up over there! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

**ME: Thinking of putting the other two pups in. What names they have, genders and looks? Ages? NOTE: Kodi is the oldest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Time for Bridget to get her revenge. Or at least try too. Thanks to Mojotheomegawolf and unshippedcorpse for being my only reviewers, I appreciated the support.**

**The two unnamed siblings will be Rush and Nicole. Rush has the same brown eyes and red coat like everyone but Aleu. Nicole's the only girl in the litter with brown eyes and the oldest one (gender-wise).**

**Oh, and I'll indicate the POV of who's telling the story for one section in bold.**

**BRIDGET:**

Bridget smiled as she slept into the night. Revenge would be hers...

There was a low but disciplined knock. Her heightened hearing picked it up in seconds.

"Yes?" she asked groggily.

"Bridget, are you ready?" It was her partner for Judgement Day.

She instantly shot straight up in her bunk. "Just give me a few minutes Father. Haven't even made my bunk yet."

General James Steele clearly didn't want that bitch Aleus punishment delayed as the next words out of his mouth were, "Just get dressed Bridget. You can make it later."

"I'm on it," she replied. She had slept in her socks so she went to her closet abe pulled out a cotton shirt, a sweater and a pair of pants. Putting them on she pone the door.

Her father stood outside and briefly two pairs of cold blue eyes stared into each other.

"Alright, let's show the Baltos what happens when you fuck with a Steele soldier."

"Hooah," she agreed quietly.

Time for revenge...

**LACEY:**

Colonel Lacey Steele, MD, yawned as she finally coaxed herself awake.

Noting that it felt a bit colder in the room than before she got up and blinked twice in silent surprise.

Her husband was not there. In his place was a piece of paper.

Picking it up, she read the message that was on it:

_Lacey,_

_I'm going on a bit of a walk with Bridget. Don't worry, I wont make her lift a log by herself or anything. Will be back ASAP._

_James_

She would have appreciated joining them but the past was the past. Grabbing a robe she went out to get some coffee and noticed the door to Bridgets room was wide open.

Further investigation revealed Bridgets bunk wasn't made. If there was a canine on this planet that would shoot herself before keeping an untidy room it was her little girl.

Then she remembered the joke that had been played on Bridget.

Oh God...

**ALEU:**

Did Nome-Beltz Junior/Senior High School really have to kiss the Mayors ass?

Apparently the answer was yes. As a result Aleu found herself with a fifty-page history paper. Considering the teachers were abnormally nice since they had only given them homework over the week and not for the weekend the Principal had royally screwed over the entire student body.

She had completed her little unjust punishment. 60% of it. She had written twenty pages last night and out of boredom wrote ten more. She'd finish the remaining 2/5ths later.

The doorbell rang, so went to the front door and opened it. "Hi-," she greeted only to freeze like a deer in headlights.

If it wasn't for a few key differences Aleu would think she was seeing double. Both of the bulky Alaskan Malamutes were jet black with white underbellies and emotionless, hard blue eyes.

"So you're the bitch Bridget told me about?" the male one questioned.

Ah shit...

**ME: How should Chapter Four go? You guys liked this one?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: As was revealed in Chapter Three Bridget is on a revenge quest. And Aleu answered the door. What will go wrong now?**

**ALEU:**

Aleu knew the odds. It was two-on-one, Steele was a General famous for winning fights with sheer determination and rumor was that he personally trained Bridget whenever he was with her.

Rather than test the theory, she did what anyone else would do.

She slammed the door shut and locked it. Then backed away.

But it was too noisy, as her father showed up. "Aleu, did you slam the door?"

"Sorry Dad," she muttered. "Some annoying salespeople. Trust me, you don't want to buy anything."

He shrugged. "I trust your judgement. Can't these people do something helpful for once?"

"Forget going back home!" a loud voice commanded. "We came here for a reason!"

**STEELE:**

The career Army officer watched with pride as his only chid kicked in the Baltos door effortlessly.

He had trained her well enough so that she'd survive.

"Steele!" the National Guardsman angrily growled. "What are you doing? And who's your son?"

"_Daughter_," Bridget corrected. "Would you like me to explain our presence Father?"

He shook his head. "I got it Bridge." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "You know those scary wolf videos Balto?"

The wolfdog scratched his head for a moment before getting it. "Oh, those poor suckers! Just when everything's normal they get screwed!"

"One of those poor suckers is me!" Bridget was getting impatient and angry. "THAt's why I'm here with him!"

"It was only a joke!" the cowering Aleu finally admited. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Shut your mouth bitch!" Bridget yelled. "You fucked with me, now it is time for payback!"

**LACEY:**

She cursed every profane word she knew as she followed the tracks.

Colonel Lacey Steele had seen a lot of things, knew the world was imperfect but this crossed the line.

In hindsight it was good humor. It DID cause her baby to faint in fear but it was the least of her concerns.

"My daughter's still my little girl," she said to herself. "She still listens to her mother. At least I hope she will."


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Time for some more of Bridgets revenge plot. Note there is a joke some people may not appreciate. You've been warned, so no complaints.**

**BALTO:**

His Saturday was so far the worst one ever. Why?

His rival was standing outside with his apparent daughter and claimed that since Aleu had emailed Bridget a Scary Wolf video, his kid had to pay.

"Look," he tried to calm them down, "this whole revenge plot is a bit over the top Steele. Did you eat breakfast today?"

"We'll eat when your brat pays for what she did," the hardass replied coldly. "You p have six of 'em, having one get her just deserts wont matter."

Balto growled while Aleu hid behind him. "Go eat breakfast. Look, the fact you're running on an empty stomach is screwing you over and making you think crazy thoughts."

Suddenly three figures materialized. Two of them were Kodis friends from the football team Kirby and Ralph while the last one-conveniently the only female-was his girlfriend Dusty.

"Mr.-." They all stared. "What's going on?"

"Hey Dad," his eldest son suddenly addressed him. "Are Dusty and the guys-Wait, who are the Malamutes?"

"Long story."

**LACEY**:

The Colonel couldn't believe that her daughter was really intent on killing someone. Was she PMSing?

"You don't want to do this Bridget, you don't want to do this..."

**ALEU:**

"-and that's why this Bridget girl wants to kill your sister Kodi," Dad finished explaining.

"Just step aside Mr. Balto," Bridget calmly stated, her ice-blue eyes stone cold as ever.

Before anyone could reply Ralph, the biggest guy on Nome-Beltzs football team, tackled Bridget.

"Run Kodis sister run! Run like the wind!"

Aleu did, hearing a, "Get off my daughter you disgusting fatass before I shoot you myself!" from Steele.

**ME: Someone is in trouble...**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Time to get back to Bridgets quest for vengeance. OORAH!**

**BRIDGET:**

She kicked the morbidly abuse idiot that had tackled her to the ground. In the head. Again.

"Better not try that on me again fatboy," Bridget insulted. Meanwhile the remaining four obstacles to her pursuit of that cowardly bitch Aleu assembled.

"Alright Dusty, you handle Bridget," Balto ordered. "Me and the boys got Steele."

"What?" her sole female opponent said. "Why?"

"It's called class Dusty," Aleus older crimson brother answered. "It's called class."

"Hey bitch!" her father General Steele taunted. "If you're worried about getting your ass handed to you speak up!"

"That's it!" Now Dusty charged full-speed ahead, eager to kill.

Bridget would've rolled her eyes if her nose didn't decide to twitch at that moment.

"ACHOO!" At this she sneezed at Dusty.

"You sick or something?" the older Siberian Husky asked having barely dodged the "attack". "Why don't ya go back home and drink some OJ-."

Bridget took advantage of her enemys distraction and grabbed her coat, flipping her over and slamming Dusty into the snow. She groaned and tried to rise, receiving an elbow to the head in response.

"New plan," Fathers rival stated. "Kirby, you take care of Bridget. Kodi-."

Before Balto could continue she launched a kick and hit him in the groin, sending him to the ground. His son threw a punch she easily caught, afterwhich Bridget grabbed both of his arms and kneed him. Like father, like son.

Kirby, the last one standing literally, tried to surrender. "Uh, you don't have to fight me or anything-."

A punch made him drop down whimpering.

"Good bitch."

**LACEY:**

The Colonel could barely believe what she was seeing with her own eyes, but disregarded it as she closed in on her husband.

"JAMES!" she yelled at him.

He was clearly surprised she had followed him and Bridget-who was nowhere to be seen. "Hello honey, what're-."

She grabbed him by his right ear and twisted, ignoring the follow pleas and cries of pain.

"WHAT AM I DOING? TRYING TO STOP MY ONLY CHILD, YOUR OWN LITTLE GIRL FROM MURDERING ANOTHER CANINE IN COLD-BLOOD! THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!"

Hopefully she wasn't too late.

**ALEU:**

"Crap," she said to herself. "I just screwed myself."

She was steps away from the Bering Sea. She had ran all she could and this was what she got.

She turned around and was immediately met by a pair of malicious ice-blue eyes.

"Why hello little bitch," Bridget said as she moved in menacingly. "You're still in town. And you fucked with me, so now it's time for me to return the favor."

**ME: Will this be Aleu tragic/comedic end?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks! Lotta stuff to do guys! Here's Chapter Seven!**

**BRIDGET:**

Bridget had dreamed about it all night. Now Aleu the Bitch would learn a valuable lesson.

"Uh Bridget," she began, "I understand we're not best friends or anything, but can I say this? The email was just a jo-."

She retaliated by grabbing Aleu and slamming her into the ground.

Payback time.

Bridget then threw a series of punches, knees, kicks and elbows, laughing as the little bitch screamed in pain.

"Okay, we're even! I'm sorry!" Aleu pleaded after her beating ended.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Bridget replied as she picked the wolfdog up then threw her into the cold Bering Sea, "bitch."

**LACEY:**

Colonel Lacey Steele, MD, was furious. Furious with herself for not forseeing Bridgets quest. Furious with her husband General James Steele for encouraging Bridget.

And now she was furious with Bridget for chasing the Aleu girl, beating her up and throwing her into the sea.

"BRIDGET!" she screamed as she approached.

Her daughter turned around and smiled. "Moth-."

She didn't even get to finish as Lacey grabbed her right ear and twisted. Like her father Bridget vocally expressed her discomfort and had much more in store for her.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ANOTHER CANINE BRIDGET! YOUR FATHER MAY HAVE ALLOWED THIS ATTEMPTED MURDER BUT I DO NOT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW AND I'M GOING TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU ABOUT THIS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes Mother," was the weak response. Not even acknowledging it Lacey then dragged her daughter all the way back home, not caring that her own child was screaming bloody murder.

**ME: Looks like even though Aleu got her ass kicked, Bridget and Steele are gonna get it at home.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: Time to get back to Aleu.**

**ALEU:**

She couldn't believe it.

Bridget had been a bit of a jerk, so she decided to email the girl a Scary Wolf video. No harm done right?

Wrong.

Now she was only just pulling herself out of the freezing Bering Sea and had more than her share of bruises to the face and chest.

"G-great," she shivered through chattering teeth, "g-gotta w-walk h-home n-now. I-I'm n-not a-a-." She stopped to sneeze, cursing the Steele family mentally. "N-not a-a b-bitch B-bridget."

**BRIDGET:**

She loved Mother with all her heart, but dragging her back home by the ear wasn't a activity Bridget would look back and smile on.

She could smell poached eggs and bacon. In spite of Grandma offering it Colonrl Lacey Steele, MD, let neither her daughter or husband eat. Bridget had whined and tried to get breakfast instead of face the inevitable lecture, but she stopped when a heel met her foot.

Now she sat on the couch next to Father, whimpering as angry green eyes glared at both of them.

"I can't believe you two decided to make the highlight of this weekend a murder! Bridget, killing a girl your age over an emailed video? James, _encouraging_ her? The laws do not allow this sort of behavior!"

"Mother-," she spoke up.

"Don't Bridget, I'm very disappointed in you."

**ME: Ouch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: Let's see how Bridget'll take what her mother said.**

**LACEY:**

_"No."_

She hadn't meant to say that, but Colonel Lacey Steele couldn't take it back now.

Bridget rose from the couch with tears already leaking from her eyes and ran for the stairs, the sobs betraying her hurt.

"Bridget, wait!" she pleaded. "Please, I'm sorry!"

She cursed herself and glanced at her husband. "James, I can't believe I just said that to my own daughter. I gotta-."

He raised a paw. "First off Lacey, I'm gonna need some poached eggs and bacon. It's 'cause I can't comfort on an empty stomach and Bridget'll be hungry."

"It's my fault," she said. "I did this to Bridget."

"True, you did say it. Which is why I'll calm her down so you can talk to her later."

She sighed. "In the meantime?"

"Plan something for the two of you, I don't know! I'm just a man!"

**JENNA:**

"Aleu!" she shouted in surprise. It wasn't ordinary for her youngest to be shoaked wet and shivering.

"B-Bridget g-got a-SNIFF-s-scary w-wolf v-video f-from m-me," her daughter answered through chattering teeth. "S-she c-chased m-me a-and b-beat m-me u-up-SNIFF."

Saba, her second-youngest and Aleus older twin, growled in a uncharacteristic manner. "I swear to God that bitch'll get it for what she did to you sis."

"J-Jesus-SNIFF-I-I h-hate t-the b-b-word n-now."


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: Time for some parent-child comfort.**

**STEELE:**

Opening the door with a key was easy enough-just why he needed a key troubled the General.

"Bridget?" asked Steele, setting a plate of eggs and bacon on her desk.

His daughter was in worse emotional condition than ever. She laid down on her bunk, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bridget," he repeated. Before she could respond he got her up and laid her head on his chest, letting her cry into his shirt. "It's okay Bridget, everything is okay."

"No," she choked out, "I disappointed her! I'm _nothing_!"

"No!" he said sharply. "Bridget, you may be my only child-but I wouldn't trade you for all the sons in the world! You're strong, smart, self-sufficient-."

"-and always will be my little girl," a new voice said. "I love you with all my heart Bridget, I'm sorry for what I said. I just want you to make the right decisions."

"M-mother-." Bridget never did get to finish talking as Steele pulled back and let Lacey grasp her in a tight hug he hadn't known his own wife was capable of.

"You still want breakfast?"

**BALTO:**

Getting the last of the ice-packs for Aleu, the National Guardsman sighed as he gave them to Jenna.

"I understand you being upset about Aleu honey," the crimson Husky began, "but you haven't been hurt."

"She. Kicked. Me. In. The. Balls," replied Balto. "You don't know what it feels like Jenna, to have to live in fear of-."

"What?" Jenna shook her head. "You DIDN'T give birth to six kids, I did."

"There's still the fact women don't have any critical weakspot for men to exploit."

"Fact? You don't know what I'm gonna do to that she-devil for harming my daughter!"

"-I for one took a KNEE to my crotch," Kodi complained from the living room.

"It wasn't as bad as what she did to Aleu son!" Jenna shot back before going into the girls room.

**ME: How was that? Ideas for 11?**


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: I'm back. Sorry for the lack of activity, school's tomorrow and all.**

**JENNA:**

"So," the clerk repeated, "who is this 'Aleutia' again?"

The crimson Husky growled and pointed at her husband and youngest child. "Aleutia Aniu Balto is my daughter, she's fourteen years old and has to be checked on."

"'Aleutia?'" the unhelpful desk jockey asked. "God lady, who names their kid after island chains?"

She punched the guys nose nose and grabbed his shirt. "JESUS CHRIST YOU DI KHED, MY DAUGHTER WAS CHASED, BEAT UP AND THROWN IN THE MOTHEFUCKING BERING SEA OVER A GOD DAMN EMAIL! SO STOP FILING PAPERS, GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET ALEU A DOCTOR!"

"-yes ma'am!"

**BRIDGET:**

"Cheese _and_ bacon Mother?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

The pure-white Malamute smiled. "I hardly get to see you honey let alone cook for you. You don't believe what it's like to make lunch for your children."

She laughed, something that was about as common as snakes in cold Alaska. "Mother-all due respect-I cook slightly better than Father."

"I heard that!" her sire yelled as he strode in. "BURGERS! WITH BACON!"

"You two are both pigs," Colonel Lacey Steele, MD, said as both father and daughter grabbed two bacon cheeseburgers. "HEY, LEAVE SOME FOR THE WOMAN YOU VULTURES!"


End file.
